Transformers New Alliances
by MegatronDBZ
Summary: THIS IS MY PREQUEL FOR MY STOP MOTION RETURN OF THE AUTOBOTS... THERE WILL BE NO FANSHIPS IN THIS AND WILL BE ONLY FOCUSED ON THE ACTUAL PLOT
1. chapter 1

Now before I begin let me explain something. THIS A PREQUEL TO MY STOP MOTION SERIES "TRANSFORMERS RETURN OF THE AUTOBOTS" ON YOUTUBE.

Transformers New Alliances

What once was a giant fortress... has been utterly destroyed... Megatron watches from the inside as the base burns to the ground.

Usually he would just retreat... but this time, he had truly lost. The Autobots had succeeded. Megatron slowly limped to the entrance of the base...

"MARK MY WORDS!" He shouted into the sky as the Autobots escaped to their base... "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL RETURN... AND I WILL END YOU! MARK MY WORDS!" The pillars that had been holding up the base were starting to give way. Slowly, the base began to collapse on itself. Laughter was heard as the base fell on top of Megatron.

Optimus Prime... stood atop a mountain away from the burning Decepticon Base. "It's Finally over..." He thought to himself. "The Decepticons have finally been bested." Optimus turned away and transformed into his truck form. He then drove off... regrouping with his autobot comrades.

After meeting up with his comrades... he reverted back to his cybertronian form.

"Autobots." He called out. "The Decepticons are no more."

The Autobots jumped up yelling chants of victory. Hound fired his shotgun in the air. "Yeah!" He Yelled. "The War is Over!" Drift looked at him. "Calm down..." He said in an annoyed tone. Ironhide sat back down with a look of despair on his optics. "If only Bluestreak and Sunstreaker could've been here to see this." Ironhide said. Optimus placed his hand on his shoulder plate. "They fought like true warriors until the very end." Optimus said. "They would be proud."

Blurr was dashing around the battlefield.

"Yes. We finally won!" He yelled. Chromia looked at him with a look of annoyance on her face. "Can you calm down." She said angrily. "For Primus' Sake you've been running around like someone's trying to rip out your spark." Blurr slowed down. "What's wrong? I'm just happy." Blurr replied. "The War is over. Loosen up a little. Or are your servos beginning to rust?" Chromia grabbed him by his arm servo. "Excuse me punk?" She asked in an angered tone.

"Ok I take it back!" Blurr said hastily.

"You better. Or I'll rip your optics out."

Jazz rushed in to separate the two.

"For Primus' Sake, Chill out." He said trying to break the tension. "By the way, Has anyone seen Shockwave?" Chromia turned away from Blurr. "I think he's with Optimus."

She replied. "He's probably got questions from him. After all he's completely new to the Autobots." Jazz thanked her and ran off to find Shockwave. Chromia then returned her attention to Blurr. "What was that which you said Blurr?" She asked in a threatening tone. Blurr jumped up then ran as fast as he could.

Shockwave was with Optimus. They stood over the cliff as they watched the Decepticon base burn. "All these megacycles. All this time I blindly followed Megatron." He stated, showing his emotions for the first time. "And now that I've ended my allegiance with the decepticons... well... I... I don't know where to go from here." Optimus extended his hand. "Join us." Optimus said. "We always could use your help." Shockwave looked down. He was confused. So many thoughts were running wild in his head. Should he join them? If he did, would the other Autobots welcome him? Was he worthy of redemption? He pomdered many more questions. Shockwave finally spoke. "All this time, all this time I have been a slave to logic... I think its time to take a risk for once." He then shook Optimus' hand. Optimus smiled. "I'm glad you chose to join us." He said in a thankful tone. "You will help us do great things." The two then just stood their watching the decepticon base burn to the ground.


	2. 2

WARNING! DISTURBING IMAGERY!

4 hours had passed, the Autobots had left to head back to their base. The Decepticon Base had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Hundreds of dead Decepticons lay around the base. However, one was still alive. It was Megatron! He crawled out from the dirt just in front of the wreckage. His face was half-melted and energon was pouring out of his chest.

He had no legs, they had been severed by a collapsing pillar. His left arm was nearly destroyed. His left optic was hanging by a wire. He then pulled it out since it was not repairable. His crest had been badly damaged as well. There was a small rod that had punctured the left side of his chestplate... just missing his spark. Most of the plating around it was damaged. He was making grunting noises. He struggled as he slowly lifted his arm to his chest. He pressed a button on his chest. It set off a distress signal to the remaining decepticons.

About an hour later, Skywarp arrived. He ran over to Megatron to aid him. "My lord." He said. "Hang in there... we are going to get you help." Megatron did not respond, he just grunted and coughed up a massive amount of energon. Skywarp then lifted him on his back. "Soundwave... we need ground bridge. Skywarp said over the comlink. A groundbridge then appeared and Skywarp and Megatron disappeared into it.


	3. chapter 3

Megatron was rushed to the only remaining Decepticon Warship. The battle had taken quite a toll on the Decepticon army. The Autobots had destroyed nearly every vehicon they sent. It was not looking good for the Decepticons.

Skywarp rushed into the Medical station and dropped Megatron on the operation table. "Knockout! you need to fix him quick." Skywarp yelled. "His spark is about to die out!" Knockout nodded and took a look at the broken Decepticon Leader. He removed his crest from his facial plate. "Get me some energon!" Knockout yelled at Skywarp. "We need to keep his vitals running."

Megatron's repair would take hours to complete. He had been badly beaten by both Optimus Prime and Shockwave. Hell, none of the decepticons knew how he survived the battle.


End file.
